Voldemort's New Fetish
by always.watching.probably
Summary: Sequel to Ginny's New Beginning - Voldemort hunts Hermione down to the forbidden forest, where he fucks her ass until the mudblood is crying and screaming. Yaxley appears and they pound her together. !RAPE!


It was shortly after he pounded Ginny that Voldemort cornered the slightly older mudblood, Hermione Granger, in a corner of the Forbidden Forest. He'd been chasing her for over a minute now – though he could've caught her at any moment.

Hermione had always been sexier when she was out of breath and angry.

"Leave me alone!" The girl was breathing hard, taking a step back whenever he took a step closer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he teased, only smirking when she backed into a tree.

"They will hear us – Harry and Ron will find me! And then they'll _kill_ you!"

"Then I should probably hurry up."

Voldemort lunged at her, and though she tried to escape, he easily grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the ground. Hermione slammed into the dirt; feeling a sharp pain in her ribs afterwards.

She scrambled to get up, but a cold hand forced her face back down.

"Hold still mudblood," he ordered. "I would tell you it won't hurt if you listen, but I'd be lying."

Hermione's screams pierced the air around them as Voldemort pulled her jeans down, and then her panties. Her tears dampened the forest floor.

The second she felt something long, cold and thick pressed against her thighs and butt, Hermione could feel her entire body go rigid.

"Please don't," she whispered.

Voldemort only scoffed in response.

Seconds later, his cold, throbbing member was pushed against Hermione's butt cheeks. She began to panic, suddenly realizing what he wanted.

"Please not there!"

The darkest wizard of all time only scoffed louder, and then pushed the tip of his cock further into Hermione's butt cheeks. "I went easy on your friend, the Weasley girl, but if you think I'll go easy on a dirty little mudblood…"

He didn't finish, instead pushed his cock into Hermione's butthole completely. She screamed in pain; his member swelling inside her. The feeling was agony, and she wished he would take it out the second he put it in.

Voldemort pushed her face harder into the ground, and proceeded to fuck her anus fast and hard. He wouldn't spare her any agony. The mudblood began to struggle underneath him, but he only pushed into her farther in response.

Eventually, Hermione grew limp and waited numbly for the dark wizard to finish.

He seemed to be getting harder and bigger every second though, and Hermione began to wonder if he would ever finish. Just as she went to close her eyes, footsteps began approaching them.

At first, she felt immense relief at finally being saved.

But then, the shadow grew closer and she could make out Yaxley – one of Voldemort's death eaters. Her stomach sank.

"Dark Lord," he began slowly. "I see you're having fun with the trash…is there room for one more?"

Voldemort abruptly pulled out of Hermione's asshole and shoved her into the ground roughly. Seconds later, he pulled her to her knees by her hair. She let out a soft gasp of pain.

Then, the evil wizard lay on his back and crudely pulled Hermione onto him. Too soon, Voldemort shoved his still throbbing cock into Hermione's asshole. He pulled her hair towards him, and she felt her back arch as she leaned back on his chest.

Seconds later, Yaxley was kneeling in front of Hermione's exposed pussy. She could feel something big trying to fit into it… Suddenly, without warning, Yaxley shoved his entire cock into her pussy in one thrust. She yelled out in pain again, barely registering Voldemort's dick in her ass now.

And then, it was all she could feel. Two giant, throbbing cocks going in and out of her. It seemed like Voldemort went faster and harder just as Yaxley would go slower and deeper, and then vice-versa.

Just as moans started escaping Yaxley's mouth, Voldemort jumped into a standing position. They swayed a bit, but then Hermione was staring into the death eater's face as Voldemort fucked her from behind and he fucked her from the front.

Her feet lifted off the ground every time one of them thrust into her, and eventually they both slowed down at the same time. Moments after that, a thick, warm liquid filled both of her holes.

Hermione fell to the ground when they pulled out of her; completely exhausted. She felt violated and dirty; impure.

Voldemort raised his wand, and the witch recognized the words he was mouthing. Before he could finish the death curse however, a giant figure appeared in the woods.

"'Ermione?"

They all turned to face Hagrid.

Voldemort felt himself smirking. "Hagrid, how nice of you to join us….Yaxley, I think we could have fun with this."


End file.
